ABSTRACT This application seeks partial support for the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Science Research Conference on ?Fundamental Biology and Pathophysiology of the Liver?. This meeting, which has been held biennially since 1988, is recognized as the world's premier small conference covering all aspects of basic research involving the liver. It will be held from June 10th - June 15th, 2018 in Scottsdale, Arizona. The goals of the conference are to i) present and integrate research advances in disparate areas of liver biology in order to foster new national and international collaborative projects, ii) encourage junior and early stage investigators, women and minority scientists to pursue liver research, and iii) accelerate translation of fundamental advances into novel clinical treatments through the interactions of basic and clinical researchers. These goals will be achieved through specific programmatic strategies. The program is divided into seven major sessions and includes presentations from 36 invited speakers. These sessions will also include multiple short 'late-breaking' talks chosen to represent the most significant and timely research advances in liver research. Preference will be given to junior, minority and women investigators. The program provides poster sessions, preceded by very short oral ?poster blast? presentations from poster presenters, and two scheduled lunch time ?meet-the-expert? sessions for one-on-one dialogue. There is also a newly scheduled career development session for junior researchers, in which two senior and one mid-stage colleague will share experiences and respond to questions, as well as additional opportunities for informal, yet intimate scientific exchange among speakers and attendees. While the conference will keep the tradition of covering a wide range of basic science and translational topics - including liver organogenesis, regulation of hepatobiliary gene expression in health and disease, liver regeneration, liver injury and fibrosis, liver stem cells and regenerative medicine - there will be particular focus on fatty liver and liver cancer due to their growing relevance. For all topics, emphasis is given to translational application of recent and current discoveries. In summary, the program integrates the most relevant and timely topics in basic and applied aspects of liver health and disease to promote scientific exchange, dissemination, education and collaboration and translation to patient care.